Nameless
by Miss-Misty
Summary: I Feel useless, jaded,nameless.. SBRL


_Nameless_

by Trisha

**Rating: **NC 17

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** SB/RL , including RL/ other male

**Warning:** m/m Slash, dark

**Disclaimer**: Ich gelobe hiermit feierlich das ich die Charaktere nachher wieder gewaschen und heile an JKR zurückgebe. Ich hab sie nur zum spielen ausgeliehen. Ganz ehrlich! Die Story ist aber meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen. Der Song gehört Staind, deren CDs ich alle rechtmäßig erworben habe, und ich muss allen anderen nahe legen dies auch zu tun. Weil Staind eine tolle Gruppe ist die jeder hören sollte. YAY Das gleiche gilt natürlich auch für die Harry Potter Bücher Merchandaise! War das überzeugend genug?

**Written for**: „First Time" Challenge auf http:www.remus-sirius.de

**Includes:** First Time, jemand betrinkt sich, Rosinen, Kellertür, Melancholie, Lilien , ("Ich bin nicht Superman" habe ich leider nicht mehr einbauen können ;) sorry!)

**Betas**: Danke an das „Gnadenlose Duo"! knuddelt Souly und Dana

**A/N:** Nein, diese Fic ist nicht Namenlos, sie heißt so ;)

**A/N2:** Diese Geschichte hat zwei Zeitebenen und mag deswegen manche verwirren. Vergebt mir.. aber ich fühl mich irgendwie so gar nicht schuldig ;) Die erste spielt kurz vor Sirius Verhaftung, die zweite danach.

Part 1: _temptation_

_I'm empty, I'm addicted, _

_pissed off and still afraid_

_of what you have left me_

_to live in this mess you've made_

_I Feel useless, jaded,_

_nameless_

****

Er hatte es nicht gemerkt. So langsam und so _dicht_ war es passiert. Er hätte die Zeichen sehen müssen. Wie ein Baum der genau vor dem Fenster steht und der ganz plötzlich braun und gelb erscheint, man sich aber nicht mehr an das verblassende Grün erinnern kann. Und manchmal trifft die Realisierung einen mit aller Härte.

Er hatte ihn geliebt - aus ganzem Herzen - und wäre für ihn gestorben, hätte er ihn nur darum gebeten. Auf eine Art ist er das vielleicht auch.

Seine Worte füllten noch immer seinen Kopf. Hallten in ihm wider und wider, bis er ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen möchte.

Remus kennt den Mann vor ihm kaum. Kennt nicht einmal seinen Nachnamen oder weiß wo er herkommt. Was er tut oder warum er gerade ihn ausgesucht hat.

Aber er kennt den unoriginellen Anmachspruch, den er ihm vor einer halben Stunde ins Ohr gesäuselt hat, den schlechten Whiskey, der auf seinen Lippen haftet, und das billige After Shave. Er kennt das Zimmer, auf das sie gegangen sind, weiß, wie sehr das Bett quietscht oder die Laken riechen, noch bevor er sich von ihm hineinziehen lässt.

Seine Lippen fühlen sich gut an auf Remus Hals, seine Hände unter seinem Hemd noch besser.

Daniel. Das war sein Name. Remus ist sich nicht sicher, will sich aber auch nicht die Blöße geben, ihn noch einmal zu fragen. Sie wissen beide, es ist nichts Redenswertes, was sie hier tun. Keiner von beiden gibt sich der Illusion hin, später Telefonnummern oder Liebesgedichte auszutauschen. Das hier ist nur real für einen Abend. Ein billiger Fick. Vielleicht noch eine geteilte Zigarette und das war's. Es ist einfach. Zu einfach.

„Moony, kann ich reinkommen?"

Remus hatte wortlos die Tür geöffnet, trat wortlos beiseite, um Sirius einzulassen. Doch sein Kopf schwirrte vor Stimmen, und alles rief ihm zu ihn wieder fortzuschicken.

Sirius sah alt aus. Zu alt für einen 23jährigen. Seine Haare schienen ungekämmt, länger als sonst, und hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht. Seine Stirn zeigte kleine Falten, seine Hände zitterten.

„Moony, bitte glaube mir. Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was um mich passiert. Alles ist so verdammt verwirrend und..." Seine Stimme brach in ein leises Glucksen.

Remus war schwindelig. Etwas war geschehen, hatte die Harmonie, die die beiden Freunde einst umgeben hatte, aus der Balance gebracht, und er hatte das Gefühl mit ihr zu fallen.

„Bitte…" Sirius streckte seine Hände nach Remus aus, umschloss dessen Hüften und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Bitte..."

Remus raunt leise, genießt es wie sich der Junge an ihn schmiegt, seine Erregung so hart gegen seine eigene presst. Und er verdammt die Lagen aus Stoff, die ihn davon abhalten noch _mehr_ zu fühlen.

Er streift ihm durch das Haar und inhaliert seinen Geruch, saugt ihn in sich ein, bis seine Lungen zu zerbersten drohen. Bis es fast schmerzt und das ist gut. Er zieht ihn näher an sich.

Das Hemd gleitet über Daniels Schultern, enthüllt einen makellosen Körper. Remus' Lippen fahren über seine Brust, schmecken salzige Haut und erkunden alle Höhen und Tiefen, die seine Rippen zeichnen. Das Stöhnen aus Daniels Mund lässt ihn erschaudern.

Es ist echt und Echtheit ist in Remus Leben selten geworden.

_the ride is over_

_I've come down_

_hate to be_

_can't rely on myself, for my own health_

to just say no 

"Moony! Bitte!"

Remus schreckte zurück, machte einen Schritt rückwärts, um Abstand zwischen sich selbst und Sirius zu bringen. Den Abgrund physisch zu verdeutlichen, der zwischen ihnen klaffte.

Sirius Hände fielen von Remus ab, hingen nutzlos in der Luft. Er ließ sie sinken, in einer fließenden Bewegung mit seinem Kopf.

Eine Haarsträhne fiel in Sirius Augen, und Remus musste sich fast zwingen, sie nicht aus seinem Gesicht zu streifen. Er vermisste die Wärme, die sie so kurz verbunden hatte sofort. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie nicht gut war - _nicht richtig_ - dass er nicht nachgeben durfte, so sehr es auch schmerzt.

„Nein!" Remus erkennt seine eigene Stimme kaum.

Sirius ließ sich nach hinten fallen, gegen die Kellertür, durch die er eben gekommen war, rutschte hinab und landete hart auf seinen Knien, was ihn nicht zu stören schien.

Remus sah die Tränen, die er hinter seinen Haaren zu verstecken versuchte.

Part 2: _take the bait_

Er presst sein Gesicht in die Kissen, vergisst den Schmerz, den er empfindet und konzentriert sich auf das, was _dazwischen_ liegt. Lässt sich von einer Welle zur nächsten reizen. Daniels Atem fühlt er heiß in seinem Nacken.

Remus Herz schlägt in einem rasenden Tempo und er scheint zu brennen. Lava fliest durch seine Venen. Frisst sich durch seinen Körper, füllt die Leeren und es fühlt sich gut an.

Seine Hände graben sich in die Kissen, halten sich fest. Er verkrampft sich.

Er kommt mit einem Namen auf den Lippen, der ungesprochen verhallt.

Remus Körper zittert noch, zu schwach, um sich in sonst einer Art zu regen. Daniel küsst seine Schultern, zieht sich dann aus ihm zurück. Er rollt sich neben Remus, zieht mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise auf dessen Oberarm.

Remus nimmt es nicht wahr. Die Überreizung, die mit den Nachwehen seines Orgasmus kam, haben ihn zu fest umschlugen. Als verweisen sie ihn wieder zurück auf den Zuschauerposten, herunter von der Bühne. Das klare Bild verschwimmt und es kehrt die verklärte Optik der Melancholie wieder ein, an die er sich mittlerweile fast gewöhnt hat.

Was zurück bleibt, ist eine gebrochene Hülle. Zerdrückt, wie trockene Lilien. Manchmal fragt sich Remus, warum er dies hier so sehr brauchte. Um einfach nur gefickt zu werden, um zu vergessen, oder ob er fickte, um vergessen zu werden.

„Du hast mich im Verdacht, Sirius!?" Remus war erstaunt wie gefestigt seine Stimme klang, während er innerlich brach.

„Du denkst, ich bin es, der uns alle verraten wird. Eine dunkle Kreatur, die ich nun mal bin, die nicht anders kann, also ihrem bösen Instinkt zu folgen!? Ist es nicht so? Bin ich das für dich, Sirius? Remus Lupin, der Verräter?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf ohne aufzusehen.

Remus hatte seinen Freund schon oft traurig gesehen, oder gar verzweifelt. Aber noch nie hatte er in Scherben vor ihm gelegen, das Gesicht nasskalt vor Tränen.

Remus sah auf ihn hinab, verspürte gleichzeitig den Drang ihn noch weiter von sich weg zu stoßen, und ihn doch noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Er wollte ihn hassen für das, was er ihm gesagt hat. Für die Freundschaft, die Sirius so leichtfertig wegzuwerfen bereit war. Dafür das er ihn trotz alledem _wollte_.

Sirius streckte seine Hand aus, berührte Remus' auf _diese_ Weise und Remus konnte sich nicht mehr gegen sich selbst wehren. Er war nicht stark - nicht bei Sirius. Ihre Hände verschlangen sich und er ließ sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Warum? Sag mir nur warum?" Leise, versuchte die Tränen zu schlucken. Sein Herz raste. „Was habe ich getan, dass dein Misstrauen auf mich fallen lässt?"

„_Mir_ vertraut!" Sirius klang heiser, nahm Remus Hand nun in die seine und legte sie auf seine Brust. Zum ersten Mal, seit er in Remus' Versteck gekommen war, sah er ihm in die Augen. Rosinenbraun. Verzweifelt. „Mich geliebt!"

Gedanken rasten durch Remus kopf, zu schnell, um auch nur einen von ihn in Worte zu fassen. In seinem Kopf drehten sie sich mit Emotionen zu einem verblichenen Gewirr aus Farben und Lichtern.

Remus versuchte das Karussell zu stoppen, nahm Sirius Gesicht in beide Hände und presste dessen Lippen auf seine.

Der Kuss war fordernd, besitzergreifend. Leidenschaftlich und so viel _weniger_. Die Lippen seines Freundes brannten ein Loch in seine Seele, verband sie beide und die Leere ihrer Herzen. Öffnete sie. Und Remus verstand.

_I'm fucked up, distorted,_

_dysfunctional, and drained_

_All of my_

_Deep rooted_

_Fears seem to get the best of me_

Er löste sich von Sirius Lippen, stand auf, und zog ihn mit sich hoch. Er schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete dann die Tür des Kellers, den er in dieser Zeit sein Zuhause nennen musste. Zu viel. Mehr als er in diesen Augenblick ertragen konnte.

„Geh!" Es schmerzte fast Sirius anzusehen.

‚Nein, bleib bei mir. Verlass mich nicht. Fuck, bleib immer in meiner Nähe! Es ist mir egal. Belüge mich, benutze mich. Verachte mich. Doch bitte bleib!'

„Bitte Geh!"

Daniel steht auf, schließt die Schnalle seines Gürtels. Er vermeidet es auf Remus zu schauen. Weicht seinen Blicken aus.

„Wie war sein Name?"

Die Worte brauchen einige Minuten, um in Remus Kopf zu gelangen. Dann versteht er. Das Adrenalin brennt in seinen Adern und scheint die Wirkung zu haben sein Blut zu elektrisieren. „Wessen?", versucht er ernst.

„Den Namen des Mannes, den du vorhin nicht aussprechen konntest!" Daniel sucht nach seinem Hemd, findet es neben dem Bett und streift es über.

Remus senkt den Kopf und schluckt hart. Seine Kehle brennt, es scheint sich plötzlich kein Speichel mehr in seinem Mund zu befinden und seine Zunge kommt ihm pelzig vor. Er schalt sich selbst für die Transparenz die er dargeboten hat.

„Ist das wichtig?"

„Nicht für mich!" Daniel zwinkert ihm zu, dreht sich ab und verlässt das Zimmer.

Remus lehnt sich zurück. Schließt die Augen und puzzelt sich selbst wieder zusammen.

„Verräter haben keine Namen" flüstert er.

_I hate the way you fucked with me_

_You can't rely on open eyes _

_to see_

fini


End file.
